Adaptação Diga sim ao Marques
by Towleekrisbert
Summary: Quando Bella quer terminar o noivado ele faz tudo para seu irmão não perca a noiva ele só não esperava se apaixonar pela noiva do seu irmão.
1. chapter 1

**_Hi gurias._** ** _Hoje eu vim trazer a adaptação de uma história que eu li e pensei "Oh god" eu tenho que compartilhar isso._** ** _O nome do livro é Diga sim ao Marques da Tessa Dare. lembrando que eu só adaptei então chega de enrolação e vamos para a sinopse_** ** _._**

Vossa Excelência está convidada a comparecer ao romântico castelo Swan para celebrar o casamento da senhorita Isabella Swan e… e…?

Aos 17 anos, Isabella Swan tornou-se noiva de Jacob Masen, o elegante e refinado Marquês de Masen e um dos mais promissores diplomatas da Inglaterra. Era um sonho se tornando realidade! Ou melhor, um sonho que algum dia talvez se tornasse realidade…

Oito anos depois, ainda esperando o noivo marcar a data do casamento, Isabella já tinha herdado um castelo, tinha amadurecido e não estava mais disposta a ser a piada da cidade. Basta! Ela estava decidida a romper o noivado.

Bom… Isso se Edward Masen, um lutador implacável e irmão mais novo de Jacob, não conseguir impedi-la. Edward, apesar de ser um dos canalhas mais notórios de Londres, prometeu ao irmão que cuidaria de tudo enquanto ele estivesse viajando a trabalho. Isso incluía não permitir que o Marquês perdesse a noiva. Por isso, está determinado a levar adiante os preparativos para o casamento, nem que ele mesmo tenha que planejar e organizar tudo.

Mas como um calejado lutador poderia convencer uma noiva desiludida a se casar? Simples: mostrando-lhe como pode ser apaixonante e divertido organizar um casamento. Assim, Edward e Isabella fazem um acordo: ele terá uma semana para convencê-la a dizer "sim" ao Marquês. Caso contrário, terá que assinar a dissolução do noivado em nome do irmão.

Agora, Edward precisa concentrar seus punhos e sua força em flores, bolos, música, vestidos e decorações para convencer Isabella de que um casamento sem amor é a escolha certa a se fazer. Mas, acima de tudo, ele precisa convencer a si mesmo de que não é ele que vai beijar aquela noiva.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Um

"Oh, Srta. Swan. Olhe só que lugar horroroso."

Enquanto descia da carruagem , Isabella Swan observou a passagem estreita, de paralelepípedos, entre duas fileiras de armazéns.

"Parece um beco, Alice."

"Fede a sangue. Deus nos ajude. Nós vamos ser assassinadas!"

Isabella segurou o sorriso. Sua criada pessoal era maravilhosa para fazer cachos

em seu cabelo, mas a capacidade mórbida de sua imaginação era ainda mais

incomparável.

"Nós não vamos ser assassinadas."

Depois de pensar por um instante, ela acrescentou, "Não hoje, pelo menos."

A Srta. Swan teve um a boa criação, com os benefícios da educação formal e muita atenção ao decoro. Ela estava noiva do jovem diplomata mais promissor da Inglaterra e não era o tipo de moça imprudente que se arrisca em becos suspeitos à meia-noite, com um a pistola descarregada no bolso, à procura do canalha mais infame de Londres.

Não, de jeito nenhum.Quando Isabella saiu à procura do canalha mais infame de Londres, ela esperou até o meio-dia. Isabella entrou no beco suspeito acompanhada por um lacaio, sua criada pessoal e um pouco de medo. E ela não portava nenhuma arma.Sério, de que adiantaria? Quando o homem que você procura é um lutador de boxe com 1,80 de altura e que pesa cem quilos, um a pistola descarregada não serve para nada. As únicas armas letais em questão eram os punhos dele, e um a garota só pode esperar que elas estejam ao seu lado.Edward, por favor, fique do meu lado. Só desta vez.

Ela seguiu em frente pela viela estreita e úmida, levantando a barra rendada de suas saias e tom ando cuidado para não prender o salto dos sapatos no piso irregular.

"Como o segundo filho de um marques vem parar num lugar desses?", Alice

perguntou, enquanto tentava pisar apenas nos paralelepípedos mais limpos .

"De propósito. Lorde Edward deu as costas para a sociedade anos atrás. Ele adora

a vida selvagem." Mas, por dentro, Isabella se perguntava a mesma coisa. Da última

vez em que viu Edward Masen, o homem que seria seu cunhado, ele ostentava

ferimentos graves. Não eram apenas as consequências físicas da sua pior - quer

dizer, sua única - derrota na carreira de boxeador, m as também o baque causado pela morte repentina do pai.

Na época, ele parecia estar em um momento ruim. Muito ruim. Mas não tão deprimente quanto aquele lugar.

"Aqui estamos."

Ela bateu na porta e ergueu a voz.

"Lorde Edward? Está aí? É a

Srta " ...

Ela engoliu o nome. Talvez não fosse aconselhável expor sua identidade em um lugar daqueles.

"Eu só preciso de alguns minutos do seu tempo."

Uns minutos e um a assinatura. Ela apertou o m aço de papéis em sua mão. Nada de resposta.

"Ele não está em casa", Alice disse "Por favor, Srta. Swan. Precisamos ir se quiser os chegar ao Castelo antes do anoitecer."

"Ainda não."

Isabella se aproximou da porta. Ela ouviu

ruídos lá dentro. O ranger de cadeiras

sendo arrastadas no chão. Alguns baques surdos. Oh, ele estava lá dentro e a ignorava de propósito.Ela estava dolorosamente acostumada a ser ignorada. Seu noivado havia lhe dado anos de prática.Quando ela tinha 17 anos, Lorde Jacob Masen, o belo e autoconfiante herdeiro do Marquês de Cullen, obedeceu aos desejos de ambas as famílias e lhe propôs casamento. Ele se ajoelhou na sala de estar dos Swan e colocou um anel de ouro e rubi no dedo dela. Isabella sentiu com o se estivesse sonhando.Um sonho com um pequeno problema. Jacob estava no início de uma carreira promissora em diplomacia, e Isabella era muito nova para assumir os deveres da administração de um a casa. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, Jacob disse. Ela não se incomodaria com um noivado longo, certo?

"Claro que não", ela respondeu.

Em retrospecto, pensava que talvez devesse ter dado uma resposta diferente ao noivo. Com o, por exemplo, "Defina 'longo'."

Oito anos - e nenhum casamento - depois, Isabella continuava esperando. Nomento, a situação dela era motivo de piada. Os jornais de fofocas começaram a chamá-la de "Srta. Wait-More (Espera-Mais)". Os boatos a seguiam por toda parte. Todos se perguntavam o que poderia estar mantendo o futuro marquês longe da Inglaterra e do altar. Seria ambição, algum a distração...

dedicação ao dever? Ou, quem sabe, dedicação a um a amante estrangeira?

Ninguém sabia dizer. Muito menos a própria Isabella. Ah, ela tentava rir dos boatos

e das fofocas, mas por dentro... Por dentro aquilo a machucava muito. E a fazia

se sentir absolutamente só.Bem , aquilo tudo acabava ali. A partir daquele momento ela seria a Srta. Não-Espera-Mais.Isabella virou a maçaneta de bronze com a mão enluvada e a porta se abriu.

"Fiquem aqui", ela disse para os criados.

"Mas. Srta. Swan , não..."

"Eu vou ficar bem. A reputação dele é horrível, mas nós somos amigos de

infância. Eu passava os verões na casa da família dele e estou noiva de seu

irmão."

"Ainda assim, Srta. Swan... Nós precisamos combinar um sinal."

"Um sinal?"

"Uma palavra para você gritar se estiver em perigo. Algo como 'Tânger', ou... ou talvez 'muscadínia'."

"Tem algo de errado com a palavra 'socorro'?", Isabella falou com ironia.

"Eu... bem, acho que não."

"Muito bem ." Ela sorriu, incapaz de suportar a expressão de decepção da criada.

"Então vai ser 'muscadínia'."

Ela passou pela porta, atravessou um corredor escuro e chegou a um cômodo

com teto muito alto.O que encontrou fez seu sangue gelar... Oh, muscadínia.

Ela piscou e se obrigou a olhar de novo. Talvez não fosse ele.Mas não era possível confundir o perfil dele, com aquela curva acidentada que formava seu nariz, marcado por cicatrizes. Mais o cabelo bronze e farto, o maxilar forte, a largura impressionante dos ombros... Aquele era o próprio Lorde Edward Masen, empoleirado em um a viga, a cerca de quatro metros acima do

chão. Ele tinha um a corda nas mãos, que amarrava com cuidado à viga. E na

extremidade da corda havia um laço. Um laço corredio.O que ele tinha não era apenas depressão. Era algo muito pior.

E ela chegou no momento exato.

Isabella sentiu o coração palpitar em pânico. Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

"Meu lorde!", ela exclamou. "Não faça isso!"

"Srta. Swan ?", ele olhou para ela.

"Isso. Isso, sou eu." Avançou calmamente, erguendo a mão espalmada em um

gesto de paz.

"É a Srta. Swan . Isabella. Eu sei que j á tivemos nossas diferenças. Aliás, não sei se já tivemos algo que não diferenças. Mas estou aqui para lhe ajudar. E eu lhe imploro para, por favor, reconsiderar essa decisão."

"Reconsiderar." Ele olhou com firmeza para ela.

"Você quer me impedir de..."

"Isso. Não faça algo de que vai se arrepender. Você tem tanto pra viver." Ele refletiu por um instante.

"Não tenho mulher nem filhos. Meus pais estão mortos. Meu irmão e eu não nos falam os há quase um a década..."

"Mas você deve ter amigos. E possui tantas qualidades."

"Quais, por exemplo?"

Droga. Isabella devia imaginar que ele perguntaria. Ela repassou em sua cabeça

tudo o que sabia sobre a vida dele nos últimos anos. A maior parte vinha dos

jornais, e quase todas as notícias tinham sido pavorosas. Edward Masen

conquistado a reputação de ser impiedoso nas lutas de boxe e sem -vergonha em

todo o resto. Sua fama de acabar com as mulheres na cama era quase tão legendária quanto sua rapidez no ringue. Seu apelido era Filho do Diabo.

"Força!", Isabella sugeriu. "Essa é um a qualidade incrível."

Ele apertou um nó.

"Touros são fortes. Isso não os salva da morte quando não conseguem mais puxar um a carroça."

"Não fale assim. Talvez você não seja mais o campeão, mas isso não significa

que perdeu seu valor."

Ela tentou encontrar algo, qualquer coisa.

"Lembro que você deu parte dos seus ganhos para um fundo de viúvas da guerra.

Não é verdade?"

"É possível."

"Aí está. É isso. Caridade é a melhor das virtudes."

Ele terminou de atar um nó e puxou a corda para testar a resistência.

"Não adianta. Uma única boa ação não vai compensar meus pecados. E todas as mulheres que eu seduzi?"

"Eu..." Oh, céus. Como alguém consegue falar sobre essas coisas em voz alta? "Eu... eu imagino que algumas delas devem ter gostado."

E com isso ele riu. Foi uma risada seca, baixa... mas ainda assim uma risada. Riso era um bom sinal, não é mesmo? Homens que riem não se enforcam . Não devia incomodar Isabella que ele estivesse rindo dela.

"Posso lhe garantir, Srta. Swan, que todas gostaram."

Ele deixou a corda cair, ficando pendurada na viga, e então desceu por ela, usando a força de seus braços, até terminar bem diante de Isabella. Ele estava descalço e vestia calças cinzas e um a camisa de algodão com o colarinho aberto. Os olhos verdes de Edward a desafiavam a transgredir o decoro de dez maneiras

diferentes. E aquele sorriso debochado que ele mantinha nos lábios apenas afirmava que ela não tinha coragem para transgredir nada.

"Pode respirar", ele disse. "Você não interrompeu um suicídio."

Ela aceitou a sugestão. Seus pulmões foram inundados por ar e todo o resto por

alívio.

"Mas o que eu devia pensar? Você estava em cima da viga, com a corda, o laço..." Ela apontou para a evidência. "O que mais você poderia estar fazendo?"

Sem falar nada, ele caminhou até a extremidade do salão. Ali, pegou um saco de lona recheado de palha com um gancho no alto. Edward voltou e pendurou o saco na corda, fazendo o nó correr para ficar firme.

"Chama-se treinamento." Ele deu um soco no saco para demonstrar.

"Percebe?"

Ela percebeu. E então se sentiu intoleravelmente tola. Na infância, Edward

sempre a provocava, mas de todas as maldades que ele fez ao longo dos anos...

"Desculpe estragar sua diversão", ele disse.

"Minha diversão?!"

"Esse é um famoso passatempo das mulheres, sabe? Tentar me salvar de mim

mesmo." Ele lhe deu um olhar convencido e passou por ela.

Isabella ficou corada - mas essa era a palavra errada. Se "corar" fosse equivalente a um sussurro, naquele momento as bochechas dela estavam

gritando! Ridículas de tão cor-de-rosa, com o um flamingo ou algo assim . Homem desprezível, perturbador.Uma vez, quando era apenas uma garotinha, Isabella viu uma briga na vila. Um homem que com parva avelãs questionou o vendedor quanto à honestidade de sua balança. Os dois discutiram , gritaram ... e um a briga irrompeu. Ela nunca se esqueceu do modo com o a atmosfera mudou em um instante. Todos por perto sentiram a mesma coisa. A sensação de perigo formigava.Isabella nunca testemunhou outra troca de socos. Mas ela sentia o mesmo ligamento no ar sempre que Edward Masen estava por perto. Ele parecia carregar certas coisas consigo, do mesmo modo que outros homens carregavam um a maleta ou um a bengala. Coisas com o intensidade e força bruta contida -mas prestes a se libertar. A essa sensação de perigo se unia a de expectativa. E a promessa de que, a qualquer momento, as regras que governam a sociedade

poderiam perder o sentido.Sua vida de libertino era segredo para alguém? Honestamente, os espartilhos não se desamarravam sozinhos.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse parado de lutar", ela disse.

"Todo mundo está pensando que eu parei de lutar. E é isso o que vai fazer da minha volta ao esporte algo tão emocionante. E lucrativo."

Ela pensou que isso obedecia a um tipo estranho de lógica.

"Agora explique-se." Ele cruzou os braços. Aqueles braços grandes... grandes não, imensos... ah, sem palavras para definir. "O que diabos você está fazendo? Devia saber que não é bom vir a um lugar desses."

"Eu sei e não vim sozinha. Dois criados estão me esperando lá fora." Em um impulso tolo, ela acrescentou, "e nós com temos um sinal."

"Um sinal", ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Isso, um sinal." Ela continuou antes que ele quisesse saber mais. "Eu não precisaria vir até aqui se você tivesse deixado algum outro meio de contato. Tentei encontrá-lo no Harrington."

"Eu não tenho mais quarto no Harrington."

"Foi o que m e informaram . E então me disseram que este é o seu endereço

atual." Ela o seguiu até onde pareciam ser seus aposentos. "Você mora mesmo

aqui?"

"Quando estou treinando, moro. Sem distrações."

Isabella olhou em volta. Ela não tinha estado em muitas residências de solteiros,

mas sempre as imaginou atulhadas e cheirando a coisas não lavadas - louça,

roupa e corpos.O armazém de Lorde Edward não cheirava a nada desagradável. Apenas serragem , café e o aroma tênue de... óleo essencial de gaultéria, talvez? Mas o lugar era espartano. Em um canto viu um a cama simples, um armário e algum as prateleiras, além de um a mesa pequena com dois bancos.Ele pegou dois copos no armário e os colocou sobre a mesa. Em um deles Edward despejou dois dedos de xerez. No outro, esvaziou um bule de café e adicionou um toque de um xarope de cheiro forte, tirado de um a misteriosa garrafa marrom . A isso tudo acrescentou três ovos crus.Ela o observava, com um a vontade imensa de vomitar, enquanto Edward mexia aquela mistura repulsiva com um garfo.

"Com certeza você não vai..."

"Beber isso?" Ele ergueu o copo e engoliu o conteúdo de um a só vez, depois recolocou o copo sobre a mesa. "Três vezes por dia."

"Oh."

Ele empurrou o xerez para ela.

"Este é seu. Parece que você precisa de um gole."

Isabella encarou o conteúdo do copo enquanto ondas de náusea sacudiam seu

estômago.

"Obrigada."

"É o melhor que eu posso fazer. Como pode ver, não estou preparado para receber visitas sociais."

"Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, prometo. Só parei para..."

"Entregar o convite de casamento. Não se preocupe, vou enviar uma carta aos noivos com os meus pêsames."

"O quê? Não. Quero dizer... Imagino que você saiba que Lorde Jacob está, afinal, voltando de Viena."

"Eu soube. E Jacob lhe deu permissão para planejar o casamento mais suntuoso que puder imaginar. Eu mesmo vou assinar as faturas."

"Bem , sim . Quanto a essas assinaturas..." Isabella torceu o rolo de papéis em sua

mão.

Ele se afastou da mesa.

"Isso tem que ser rápido. Não posso perder tempo conversando."

Lorde Edward parou debaixo de um a barra de ferro paralela ao chão, que estava a cerca de um metro acima de sua cabeça. Em um salto, ele a agarrou e então começou a se erguer, flexionando os braços... Várias vezes.

"Continue", ele disse ao ultrapassar a barra com o queixo pela quarta vez. "Eu posso conversar enquanto faço isso."

Talvez ele pudesse, mas Isabella começava a achar difícil. Não estava acostumada

a conversar com um homem seminu, ocupado com esse tipo de... exercício

muscular. Um a sensação estranha em suas veias. Ela pegou o copo de xerez e deu um gole cauteloso. Ajudou.

"Imagino que você não saiba que meu tio Harry morreu há alguns

meses."

Ela fez um gesto dispensando os pêsames antes que Edward pudesse se

manifestar. "Não foi um choque. Ele já tinha idade avançada. Mas o doce velhinho me deixou um a herança em seu testamento. Um castelo."

"Um castelo?"

Ele gemeu ao ultrapassar a barra mais uma vez. Então parou ali, os músculos tensos devido ao esforço.

"Um a pilha de ruínas no pântano, com uma montanha de impostos atrasados, eu imagino."

"Na verdade, não. O castelo fica em Kent e é um encanto. Era uma das propriedades pessoais dele. Meu tio era o Conde de Lynforth, se você não está lembrado."

Bom Deus, com o ela tagarelava. Controle-se, Isabella.

"É ideal para um casamento, então." A voz saiu comprimida devido ao esforço.

"Imagino que sim. Para o casamento de alguém. Mas estou indo para lá hoje e

passei para..."

"Contar isso para mim ." Subiu.

"Isso. E também..."

"Para pedir dinheiro." Subiu. "Como eu já disse, você pode gastar o quanto

quiser no seu casamento. Envie as contas para os administradores do meu irmão."

Isabella fechou os olhos bem apertados e depois os abriu devagar.

"Lorde Edward, por favor. Você faria a gentileza de parar..."

"De completar suas frases?"

Ela reprimiu um rosnado. Ele parou no meio do exercício.

"Não vá me dizer que eu errei alguma?"

Ela não podia lhe dizer isso. Não com sinceridade. Essa era a parte mais irritante.

"Com o eu disse", ele continuou,

"Eu estou treinando." Cada frase era pontuada por outra subida. "É isso o que nós, lutadores profissionais, fazem os. Nós nos concentram os." Subiu. "Antevemos." Subiu. "E reagimos. Se isso a incomoda,

procure ser menos previsível."

"Estou cancelando", ela disparou. "O casamento, o noivado. Tudo. Estou cancelando tudo."

Ele se soltou e pousou no chão. O ar pesou ao redor dos dois. E a expressão sombria dele contou para Isabella, sem dúvida nenhum a, que ele não tinha previsto

isso.

Edward a encarou.

Aquele mês não estava se desenrolando com o havia planejado. Ele tinha se

enfiado naquele armazém para treinar para o seu retorno. Quando enfrentasse

James Dubose pela segunda vez, seria a maior luta de sua vida e a maior bolsa já

oferecida na história da Inglaterra. Para se preparar, precisava de

condicionamento físico intenso, sono sem perturbações e com ida nutritiva... E,

absolutamente, nenhum a distração.

Então, quem resolvia entrar pela sua porta? Ninguém menos que a Srta. Isabella Swan ore, sua distração mais íntima e persistente. É claro.Os dois sempre se estranharam , desde quando eram crianças. Ela era o retrato da "rosa inglesa", com o cabelo claro, os olhos azuis e as feições delicadas. Bem -educada, acolhedora e refinada. Além de irritante de tão doce. Resumindo, Isabella Swan era a encarnação da sociedade civilizada. Tudo que Edward sempre

desdenhou. Tudo que ele tinha jurado arruinar... E devia ser isso que tornava tão

tentadora a ideia de arruiná-la.Sempre que Isabella estava por perto, ele não conseguia resistir a chocar as noções de decoro dela com um a demonstração de força bruta. Edward gostava de atormentá-la até fazer as bochechas de Isabella adquirirem um tom exótico de rosa. E ele imaginou, muitas vezes, como ela ficaria com aquele coque embaraçado pelo amor e úmido de suor.Ela era a prometida do seu irmão. Era errado pensar em Isabella daquela forma.

Mas Edward nunca fez muita coisa certa fora de um ringue de boxe. Desviou o olhar do lenço branco rendado que escondia o decote dela.

"Eu acho que ouvi mal", ele disse.

"Oh, estou certa de que me ouviu muito bem. Estou com os documentos bem aqui." Ela desenrolou o maço de papéis que trazia na mão enluvada. "Meus advogados os redigiram . Você gostaria que eu resumisse?"

Aborrecido, ele estendeu a mão para pegar os papéis. "Eu sei ler." Mais ou menos.

Da mesma forma que todos os documentos legais colocados à frente dele

desde a morte do velho marquês, aqueles estavam escritos em inglês as tão

pequenas e apertadas que eram indecifráveis. Só de olhar para aquele garrancho, Edward ficou com dor de cabeça. Mas aquela olhada rápida foi suficiente. Aquilo era sério.

"Estes documentos não são válidos", ele disse. Jacob teria que assiná-los

primeiro."

"Bem , sim . Existe um a pessoa com poder de assinar por Jacob ausência dele." Os olhos azuis dela se fixaram nos olhos dele.

Não. Edward não podia acreditar nisso.

"É por isso que você está aqui. Quer que eu assine isso."

"Isso mesmo."

"Impossível." Ele recolocou os papéis na mão dela, depois caminhou até o saco de pancada e o acertou com um cruzado poderoso de direita. "Jacob está voltando de Viena para casa. E você deveria estar planejando o casamento."

"É por isso mesmo que eu esperava ver estes papéis assinados antes de ele

chegar. Parece melhor assim . Eu odiaria participar de um conflito e..."

"E conflitos são minha especialidade", ele completou.

Ela deu de ombros."Isso."Edward baixou a cabeça e desferiu um a série de socos no saco de pancada. Dessa vez ele não estava se exibindo. Seu cérebro trabalhava melhor quando seu corpo se movimentava. Lutar o colocava no seu ponto máximo de concentração, que era do que estava precisando naquele momento.

Por que diabos Isabella queria desfazer o noivado? Ela foi um a debutante criada para conseguir um casamento vantajoso, do mesmo modo que cavalos puro-

sangue são criados para correr. Um casamento suntuoso, com um marquês rico e atraente, deveria ser o maior sonho dela.

"Você não vai conseguir um pretendente melhor", ele disse.

"Eu sei."

"E você tem que querer se casar. O que mais pode esperar da sua vida?" Ela riu com o copo de xerez na boca.

"O que mais, não é mesmo? Não é como se nós, mulheres, tivéssemos permissão para ter nossos próprios interesses ou carreiras."

"Exato. A menos..." Ele parou quando estava prestes a desferir outro soco. "A menos que exista outra pessoa."

Ela ficou quieta por um instante.

"Não existe ninguém."

"Então é só a expectativa que está deixando você nervosa. Você só está com medo."

"Eu não sou nenhuma noiva medrosa. Apenas não quero me casar com um homem que não quer se casar comigo."

"Por que você pensa que ele não quer se casar com você?" Edward soltou um gancho de direita no saco, depois um de esquerda.

"Porque eu olhei para o calendário, entende? Passaram-se oito anos desde que ele me pediu em casamento! Se você quisesse mesmo se casar com uma mulher, esperaria tanto tempo para torná-la sua?"

Edward deixou os punhos descansarem ao lado do corpo e se virou para ela,ofegante. Seus pulmões se encheram com o aroma de violetas. Droga, até o cheiro dela era doce.

"Não", ele respondeu. "Eu não esperaria tanto tempo."

"Imaginei que não."

"Mas", ele continuou, "eu sou um vagabundo impulsivo. E estamos falando de Jacob. Ele é o filho leal e honrado."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, expressando incredulidade.

"Se formos acreditar nos jornais de fofocas, ele tem um a amante e quatro filhos escondidos em algum lugar."

"Eu não leio os jornais de fofocas."

"Talvez você devesse, pois aparece neles com frequência."

Ele não duvidava. Edward sabia das coisas horríveis que diziam a seu respeito, e aproveitava cada oportunidade para encorajar as fofocas. Reputação não vencia lutas, mas atraía multidões e enchia os bolsos.

"Não é como se Jacob não tivesse tido razões para adiar. Ele é um homem

importante."

Edward teve que se esforçar para manter o rosto sério. Quem diria, ele fazendo elogios ao irmão. Isso não acontecia com frequência. Não acontecia nunca.

"Teve aquele posto na Índia. Depois o outro em Antígua. Ele voltou para casa entre as duas missões, mas houve algum problema."

"Eu estava doente." Ela falou e baixou a cabeça.

"Certo. Depois teve um a guerra que precisou de atenção, e outra depois dessa.

Agora que todos os tratados foram concluídos em Viena, ele está voltando para casa."

"Não é que eu me ressinta do senso de dever dele", ela disse. "Nem do quão essencial ele se tornou para a Coroa. Mas tem se tornado demasiadamente claro que eu não sou essencial para ele."

Edward esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos enquanto rosnava.

"Meus advogados me disseram que tenho base para um processo por quebra

de promessa. Mas eu não queria constrangê-lo. Agora que tenho o Castelo Twill, não preciso da segurança do casamento. Uma dissolução discreta é melhor para todos os envolvidos."

"Não. Não é melhor. Não mesmo."

Não era o melhor para Jacob, nem para Isabella. E, com certeza, não era o melhor para Edward. Tinha adiado sua carreira de lutador profissional depois da morte do pai. Ele não teve escolha. Com Jacob fora do país, Edward se viu, ainda que de má vontade, no comando da fortuna Cullen.

O lugar dele era em um ringue de boxe, não em um escritório. Ele sabia disso, com o também o sabiam os advogados e administradores, que mal conseguiam

esconder seu desdém . Eles apareciam armados com pastas, livros-caixa e dezenas de assuntos para que ele resolvesse, mas antes de Edward entender a primeira questão, eles já estavam discutindo a próxima. Cada reunião deixava-o agitado e fervendo de ressentimento - como se tivesse sido enviado para Eton outra vez.

Edward quase podia ouvir o pai se revirando na cova, cuspindo vermes ebravejando aquelas mesmas palavras irritantes e conhecidas: Filho meu não vai ser um bruto sem educação. Filho meu não vai desgraçar o legado desta família.Edward sempre foi um a decepção. Ele nunca foi o filho que seu pai queria. Mas fez sua própria vida, ganhou seu próprio título - não de "lorde", mas de "campeão". Assim que Jacob voltasse para a Inglaterra e se casasse, Edward estaria livre para lutar de novo e recuperar seu título.Se Isabella cancelasse o casamento, contudo...? Seu irmão viajante poderia lhe dar as costas e desaparecer por mais oito anos.

"Jacob, provavelmente, também gostaria desse mesmo desfecho", disse Isabella.

"Ele gostaria de escapar do compromisso, mas sua honra não permitiria que ele

o dissesse. Quando souber que a dissolução está feita, imagino que ficará aliviado."

"Jacob não vai ficar aliviado. E eu não vou deixar que você faça isso."

"Eu não quero briga." Ela enrolou os papéis e bateu a mão no alto deles. "Por favor, perdoe minha intrusão. Vou embora, agora. E vou levar estes documentos comigo para Kent. Se você mudar de ideia quanto a assiná-los, vou estar no Castelo Twill. Fica perto da vila de Charingwood."

"Não vou assinar. E guarde minhas palavras, você não vai pedir para que ele os assine. Quando Jacob voltar, verá que as fofocas não têm fundamento. Você vai se lembrar das razões pelas quais aceitou ser a noiva dele. E irá casar com ele."

"Não. Não vou."

"Pense bem. Você será uma marquesa."

"Não", ela disse. "Não vou mesmo."

O tom de voz baixo e solene de Isabella irritou Edward mais do que gostaria de

admitir. Diabo, até as palmas da mão dele estavam começando a suar. Era com o

se ele pudesse sentir que sua carreira - tudo pelo que tinha trabalhado, a única coisa que fazia sua vida valer a pena - escorregasse de suas mãos.Ela se moveu em direção à saída e ele se apressou para pegá-la pelo braço.

"Isabella, espere."

"Ele não me quer." A voz dela falhou. "Você não consegue entender isso? Todo mundo sabe. Eu demorei tempo demais para ver a verdade. Anos demais. Mas cansei de esperar. Ele não me quer mais e eu não o quero. Tenho que proteger

meu coração."Maldição. Então era disso que se tratava. Ele deveria ter imaginado. A razão para a relutância repentina dela era tão evidente quanto o leão no brasão dos

Cullens.Edward era o rebelde da família, mas Jacob tinhas sido esculpido na mesma pedra de onde saiu o pai. Honrado, orgulhoso, inflexível. E, acima de tudo, sem vontade de demonstrar emoções. Edward não tinha nada em com um com um a debutante da sociedade, m as sabia com o magoava se sentir indesejado pelo Marquês de Cullen, ele passou a própria adolescência faminto pelo menor sinal de aprovação ou afeto de seu pai - e se odiava porque esses sinais nunca vieram.

"Jacob quer você." Ele impediu a objeção dela massageando o braço dela com seu polegar. Deus, como sua pele era macia. "Ele vai querer. Faça seus planos de casamento, Isabella. Porque quando ele a vir outra vez, o que irá sentir vai ser como um soco nas costelas. Vai vê-la naquele vestido grandioso, rendado, com florzinhas espalhadas pelo seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo que sentirá o peito inchar e quase

explodir de orgulho a cada passo que você der. E, acima de tudo, ele vai querer

ficar diante de Deus, amigos e família, de toda a sociedade londrina, só para dizer para todo mundo que você é dele. Dele e de ninguém mais."

Ela não respondeu.

"Você também vai querer isso." Ele apertou de leve o braço dela antes de soltá-la, então tocou rapidamente o queixo de Isabella. "Guarde minhas palavras. Vou ver você se casar com meu irmão dentro de um mês - ainda que eu mesmo tenha que planejar o maldito casamento."

"O quê?!" Ela estremeceu. "Você? Planejar o casamento?"

Um sorrisinho brincou nos lábios dela enquanto Isabella olhava para as vigas expostas do teto, as paredes de tijolo à vista, os móveis toscos... Depois se voltou para ele - a coisa mais bruta e deselegante naquela sala.

"Agora estou quase com pena de o casamento não acontecer", ela disse, afastando-se. "Porque isso seria engraçado de ver."

 ** _Até quarta gurias Robsteijos_**


	3. Capítulo 2

"Qual quarto você acha que Rosalie e Sir Emmet vão preferir?"

Bella estava no corredor, parada entre duas portas. Ela passou as mãos agitadas pelas saias de seu novo vestido de seda verde.

"Será que nós os colocam os no Quarto Azul, cujas janelas têm vista para o

parque? Ou eu lhes dou o quarto maior, ainda que tenha vista para o lado mais

escuro da propriedade?"

Alice remexia nos cabelos de Bella, de onde tirou um último papelote.

"Srta. Swan, se quer a minha opinião, acho que não deveria se incomodar

com isso. Seja qual for o quarto que você escolher, ela vai encontrar algum

defeito."

Bella suspirou. Era verdade. Se o quarto tivesse um a porta para fechar e um a

vela para ler, Luna ficaria contente. Mas Rosalie era com o a mãe delas -impossível de satisfazer.

"Vamos colocá-las neste aqui", ela disse, entrando no primeiro quarto. "Este é

mesmo o melhor."

O Quarto Azul possuía janelas muito altas com uma vista generosa dos lindos

jardins do Castelo Twill. Cercas vivas muito verdes. Roseiras de infinitas

variedades. Pérgulas viçosas com trepadeiras em flor. E, acima de tudo, a

paisagem ondulante de Kent no alto verão. Os campos eram do mesm o verde-

esmeralda que seu vestido novo, e o ar recendia a flores e grama amassada -

com o se o sol fosse um ímã pendurado no céu que extraía vida da terra. Puxando

tudo que fosse verde e fresco.

Se algum a coisa conseguiria impressionar sua irmã, tinha que ser esse quarto.

Essa vista. Esse castelo maravilhoso. Que agora pertencia, graças a algum

capricho de seu tio, a Bella.

O Castelo Twill era a chance de ela conseguir tudo o que sempre desejou!

Independência, liberdade, segurança. Um futuro que já seria dela se Edward tivesse

cooperado.

Ela devia saber que não adiantava pedir. Edward Cullen não era capaz de cooperação, da mesma maneira que leões não cooperam com zebras. Não era da natureza dele. Cada parte explosiva do corpo dele era constituída de rebeldia e desafio... trabalhada com musculação pesada.

Dois pontos brancos distantes chamaram sua atenção. Duas carruagens,

levantando poeira no caminho de cascalho.

"Elas chegaram!" Bella avisou. "Oh, céus. Elas chegaram."

Ela atravessou o corredor às pressas em direção à escada principal, parando para espiar cada quarto no caminho.

Bom. Bom. Perfeito. Não exatamente perfeito.

Parando de súbito enquanto descia a escadaria, Bella endireitou um quadro

pendurado na parede. Então continuou descendo o mais rápido que ousava e

atravessou correndo o hall de entrada até chegar à porta, já aberta.

Duas carruagens paravam junto à entrada. Criados começaram a sair do segundo veículo e a descarregar m alas e baús. Um criado se apressou a abrir a porta da carruagem da família.

Rosalie surgiu primeiro, usando um vestido de viagem lavanda e um bolero com bordado combinando - o que havia de mais fino da m oda naquele verão. Bella se adiantou, de braços esticados.

"Rosalie, querida. Como foi a viag..."

Rosalie fulminou os criados com o olhar.

"Sério, Isabella. Não me trate com o qualquer uma. Eu tenho um título, agora."

Depois de quase um ano de casamento, Rosalie continuava sendo... Rosalie...

Devido a todo o esforço que investiu na educação de Isabella, a mãe delas não se

dedicou o suficiente para moldar a segunda filha em outra coisa que não um a

pirralha maluca por moda e caçadora de libertinos. Foi um a espécie de alívio

quando Rosalie fugiu com Sir Emmet Mr. Mcarty no ano anterior, som ente dois meses depois de seu debute. Ele era um cavalheiro fútil e vaidoso, mas pelo menos possuía renda e era um baronete. Sua irmã poderia ter se saído muito pior.

"Lady Mr. Mcarty." Bella fez uma mesura formal. "Bem-vinda ao Castelo

Twill. Estou encantada que você e Sir Mr. Mcarty tenham vindo."

"Olá, docinho." Seu cunhado a cutucou informalmente no braço

"Mas é claro que nós viríamos", disse Rosalie. "Não podíamos deixar você ficar sozinha aqui enquanto espera pela volta de Lorde Masen. E depois que ele retornar, nós terem os um casamento para planejar."

Felizmente, nesse momento a irmã mais nova delas saiu da carruagem , salvando Bella de ter que inventar um a resposta.

"Luna, querida. É tão bom ver você."

Bella queria abraçar a garota, mas Luna não gostava de abraços. Ela usava um livro grosso com o escudo.

"Você ficou tão alta este verão", Bella disse. "E tão linda."

Aos 16 anos, Luna era esbelta e morena, com feições delicadas e olhos muito azuis, e estava se tornando um tipo de beleza. Levando-se apenas a beleza em conta, ela faria um sucesso enorme em sua primeira temporada. Mas havia algo... diferente... em Luna. Sempre houve. Parecia estar acontecendo tanta coisa dentro da sua cabecinha extraordinária, que ela tinha dificuldade para serelacionar com as pessoas à sua volta.

"Nós teríamos chegado horas atrás se não fosse pelo congestionamento tenebroso em Charing Cross", Emmet disse. "E depois foram mais duas horas para atravessar a maldita ponte. Duas horas."

"Achei que o cheiro fosse me fazer enjoar", Rosalie observou. Phoebe consultou seu relógio de bolso.

"Nós avaliamos mal o horário de saída. Se tivéssemos saído vinte minutos antes, teríamos chegado cinquenta minutos mais cedo."

"Fico feliz que agora vocês estejam aqui", disse Bella, conduzindo-os até a entrada em arcada. "Por favor, entrem , todos vocês."

Rosalie a segurou.

"Eu entro primeiro, você sabe. Talvez você se torne uma marquesa dentro de um mês e talvez eu seja mais nova. Mas com o sou casada e um a lady, tenho preferência. Pelo menos por mais algum as semanas."

"Sim , é claro." Bella lhe deu passagem .

A bocarra aberta do Castelo Twill engoliu e um espanto mudo com eu suas línguas.

Mesmo quatrocentos anos antes, os pedreiros sabiam com o fazer um a

construção impressionante. O hall de entrada do castelo tinha um pé-direito da

altura do edifício. Um a escadaria grandiosa tom ava parte do espaço, puxando o

olhar para cima. E então, mais no alto, pinturas. Não das pequenas, m as com

molduras douradas, que ocupavam cada centímetro disponível de parede.

Depois de algum tempo observando o espaço, Emmet assobiou baixo.

"Interessante, não é mesmo?", Daphne comentou. "Grandioso. Só que eu acho que seria melhor se não fosse tão... tão velho."

"É um castelo", Luna disse. "Como poderia não ser velho?"

Rosalie beliscou o braço de Bella em um gesto que parecia uma mistura de

afeto e despeito.

"Mas um lar é o reflexo de sua dona. Você não devia deixar que o lugar mostrasse que está velho. Por exemplo, você poderia cobrir todas essas feias paredes de pedra com painéis novos de madeira. Ou com tecido francês. E depois nós poderíamos vestir você com seda nova."

Rosalie passou os olhos por Bella de um jeito que a fez sentir como se seu vestido novo estivesse sujo e esfarrapado. Então ela estalou a língua em um a imitação assustadoram ente precisa da mãe delas.

"Não se preocupe", ela disse, dando tapinhas nos ombros de Bella. "Nós temos

algum as semanas para arrumar tudo isso. Não é mesmo, Emmet ?"

"Ah, sim", ele concordou. "Vamos garantir que o marquês não fuja de novo."

Bella sorriu e se virou para o outro lado. Em parte porque "sorrir e olhar para outra coisa" era o único jeito de lidar com seu cunhado, m as principalmente

porque algo no caminho de cascalho cham ou sua atenção.

Um cavaleiro solitário se aproximava em um cavalo escuro, levantando grandes nuvens de poeira enquanto se aproximava em disparada.

"Alguém mais veio com vocês de Londres?"

"Não", Emmet respondeu.

"Será que é..." Rosalie se juntou a ela na entrada em arcada e apertou os olhos. "Ah, não. Pode ser Edward Cullen?"

Sim. Só podia ser Edward Cullen. Ele sempre foi um cavaleiro magnífico. Ele e os cavalos pareciam ter algum tipo de comunicação animal. Um a com unhão de naturezas o se demonstrasse isso, ele fez sua montaria parar junto à entrada sem

gritar nem puxar as rédeas, mas apenas usando um toque firme do joelho para

que o animal estancasse. Com um a palavra calmante para o cavalo, Edward

desmontou com um movimento fluido. Botas imensas bateram no solo. Sua calça

de montaria era de camurça. Todas as calças de montaria masculinas eram de

camurça, mas Bella podia apostar que aquela camurça estava mais esticada sobre as coxas daquele homem do que esteve no próprio animal de onde foi tirada.

O casaco dele balançava contra o vento. Usava apenas luvas de montaria pretas, e sem chapéu. Revelando as ondas de cabelo espesso e moreno. Uma rajada de vento lhe emprestava um ar desgrenhado e libertino.

Ele era o pecado em forma hum ana. Não era de admirar que fosse chamado de Filho do Diabo.

"Bom Deus!", Rosalie exclamou. "Você acha que ele faz de propósito?"

Bella ficou feliz por saber que ela não era a única afetada.

"Não acho que ele faria de propósito por nossa causa. Acho que é apenas o

jeito dele."

"Imagino que você não o estivesse esperando." "Não." Mas talvez ela devesse estar.

"Ah, não. Parece que ele veio com intenção de ficar."

Quando a poeira baixou, elas puderam ver que um a carruagem seguia Edward

pelo caminho. Os estábulos do castelo ficariam abarrotados naquela noite.

"Você não pode fazê-lo ir em bora?", Rosalie perguntou. "Ele é tão bruto e sem classe."

"Continua sendo o filho de um marquês."

"Você sabe do que estou falando. Ele não se com porta mais com o um . Se é que j á se com portou um dia."

"Sim , bem . Toda família tem suas peculiaridades." Bella bateu no ombro da irmã. "Eu vou recebê-lo. Alice e a governanta vão mostrar o seu quarto e o de Luna, para que possam se acomodar."

Quando Bella saiu para recebê-lo, a silhueta de Edward foi ficando cada vez maior em seu campo de visão. E ela sentiu que ficava cada vez mais corada.

Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Que surpresa", ela disse. "E estou vendo que trouxe amigos."

Um homem emergiu da carruagem - um sujeito esguio com um sobretudo escuro, parecendo ter o com portamento jovial e tranquilo que um a pessoa precisaria ter para ser amiga de Edward. Do interior da carruagem , ele pegou o buldogue mais atarracado, feio e velho que Bella já tinha visto. Nossa. Que pobre coisinha mais velha. Até suas rugas tinham rugas. Assim que foi colocado no chão, o cachorro fez um a poça de urina no caminho.

"Este é Ellingworth", Edward o apresentou enquanto retirava as luvas de montaria.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Ellingworth." Bella fez um a m esura. Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ellingworth é o cachorro."

"Você tem um cachorro?"

"Não. Jacob tem um cachorro."

Ele olhou para ela como se Isabella tivesse a obrigação de saber isso. Mas ela não sabia. Que engraçado. Bella não conseguia se lembrar de Jacob ter mencionado possuir um cachorro. Nenhum além dos cães de caça que o zelador dele criava em Oakhaven.

"É um suvenir do tempo dele em Oxford", Edward explicou. "Existe alguma história por trás do animal. É um mascote ou foi um a peça que pregaram ... Asduas coisas, talvez. De qualquer m odo, o cachorro está vivendo comigo. Ele tem 14 anos. Precisa de um a dieta especial e cuidados contínuos. O veterinário escreveu tudo para mim ."

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e entregou algum as anotações para Isabella. Três páginas inteiras de anotações.

"Bem ", ela disse. "Agora que eu sei que Ellingworth é o cachorro, que tal me apresentar ao seu amigo?"

"Este é o James..."

"James Stewart", o homem interveio. "Escudeiro." Ele se curvou sobre a mão de Clio e a levou aos lábios. "Ao seu serviço."

"Encantada."

Na verdade, ela não tinha muita certeza. Nem sobre esse Sr. Montague, nem

sobre Edward

Enquanto o Sr. Montague prendia o cachorro em um a guia e o levava para andar nas margens gramadas do caminho, ela foi atrás de algum as respostas.

"Devo imaginar que você apenas passou para assinar os documentos?"

"Claro que não. Com o nós conversam os, estou aqui para planejar o casamento."

Ela congelou.

"Ah, não."

"Ah, sim."

Nada de pânico, disse para si mesma. Ainda não.

"Pensei que você estivesse em treinamento", ela comentou. "Nada de distrações."

"Eu posso treinar aqui em Kent. O ar do campo é benéfico para a saúde. E

você pode ajudar a manter as distrações em um nível mínimo, colaborando com os planos de casamento. Piers quer que você tenha tudo com que sempre sonhou para seu grande dia."

"Então eu devo acreditar que isso é ideia do Jacob?"

"Poderia muito bem ser." Ele deu de ombros. "Até ele voltar, eu tenho o peso integral da fortuna e do título dele ao meu dispor."

Agora, ela disse para si mesma. Agora é hora de entrar em pânico.

"Edward, eu não posso fazer esse seu joguinho. Não esta semana. Minhas irmãs e meu cunhado acabaram de chegar."

"Excelente. São três convidados para o casamento que não precisaremos avisar."

Ela enrolou os papéis em suas mãos.

"Você sabe muito bem que não vai haver casamento."

"E você já deu essa notícia para sua família?" Ele olhou para o castelo. "Não", ela foi forçada a admitir. "Ainda não."

"Ah. Então você ainda não se decidiu."

"Eu estou decidida. E você é muito constrangedor. Chegando como uma tempestade em seu cavalo preto, todo dramático e inesperado. Exigindo planejar um a grande cerimônia e me trazendo listas."

"Eu trago todo tipo de problema, você me conhece. Mas eu também conheço

você."

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Então Bella se lembrou de que aquilo que parecia flerte era, com frequência, apenas arrogância masculina.

"Você não me conhece tanto quanto acha, Edward Cullen."

"Mas eu a conheço o bastante para saber que você não vai me mandar embora."

Edward a observou cuidadosamente. Isso não era nenhum sacrifício, observá-la com cuidado. Mas ele tinha um a razão extra nesse dia.

Isabella talvez ainda não tivesse tomado sua decisão final quanto ao casamento, mas estava claro que ela não queria mais dois convidados em sua casa... Mais três convidados, se fossem contar Ellingworth.

Ele pegou a guia com James e agachou-se ao lado do cachorro. O animal era tão velho que não escutava mais nada, mas Bella não sabia disso.

"Não se preocupe, Ellingworth." Ele coçou o cachorro atrás da orelha. "A Srta. Swan é um modelo de bons modos e generosidade. Ela não jogaria um cachorro velho e indefeso no frio." Olhou de lado para Bella "Ou jogaria?"

"Humpf", ela resmungou. "Eu pensei que campeões jogassem limpo."

"Nós não estamos em um ringue de boxe. Não que eu possa ver." Depois de

pensar por um instante, ele decidiu arriscar. "Esse vestido é novo?"

"Eu..." Ela cruzou os braços, depoisdescruzou. "Eu não acho que isso

importe."

Ah, mas importava. Ele sabia que essas coisas importavam . Edward podia não

saber nada sobre planejar casamentos, m as sabia um a coisa ou duas - ou doze -

sobre mulheres.

Era disso que Bella precisava. Um pouco de atenção. Admiração. Ela foi

deixada esperando tanto tem po que estava se sentindo indesejada. Que bobagem .

Era só olhar para ela. Qualquer homem que não desejasse aquela mulher era um

idiota. Jacob não era idiota. Infelizmente, Edward também não era.

"Essa cor lhe cai bem", ele disse.

E caía mesmo. O verde combinava perfeitamente com o mogno do seu

cabelo, e a seda moldava as curvas generosas dela como um sonho. O tipo de

sonho que ele não deveria ter.

Ele se ergueu, deixando seu olhar passear pelo corpo dela um a última vez, dos

pés à cabeça.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram , o rubor nas faces dela tinha adquirido a tonalidade de morangos maduros. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. O rosto de Isabella tinha mais tons de rosa que um a loja de tecidos. Toda vez que Edward pensava já ter visto todos, ele conseguia provocar um novo.

Imagine só provocá-la na cama... Não, seu idiota. Não imagine nada disso.

Mas, de qualquer modo, seus pensamentos estavam sempre três passos adiante

de seu bom senso. A imagem surgiu na cabeça dele, tão espontânea quanto

vívida. Isabella, ofegante e nua. Debaixo dele. Despida de todas as suas boas

maneiras e inibições. Implorando que conhecesse cada um de seus tons de rosa

secretos.

Edward piscou várias vezes. Então pegou essa imagem mental e a arquivou com o

"impossibilidade agradável", bem ao lado de "carruagem voadora" e "fonte de cerveja".

Ele continuou olhando apenas para os olhos dela.

"Vamos mandar tirar nossas coisas, então."

"Eu não disse sim."

"Você não disse não."

Ela não tinha dito. Os dois sabiam disso. Não importava o quanto ela não gostasse de Edward, não importava o quanto ela queria que ele fosse em bora... A consciência de Bella não lhe permitiria colocá-lo para fora.

Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro de rendição que o agitou m ais do que devia.

"Vou pedir aos criados que preparem m ais dois quartos", ela disse.

Ele aquiesceu.

"Vamos entrar assim que eu guardar minha montaria."

"Nós temos cavalariços para fazer isso", ela observou. "Tive a sorte de a equipe do m

eu tio continuar comigo."

"Sempre guardo meu cavalo eu mesmo."

Edward levou o animal até a garagem de carruagens para um a boa escovada.

Sempre que ele vinha de um a cavalgada vigorosa - ou corrida vigorosa, luta

vigorosa -, precisava de um a atividade assim para se acalmar. Toda aquela

energia não se dissipava sozinha.

E nessa noite também precisava de uma conversa em particular com certa pessoa. Alguém que declarou que seu nome era Robert.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?", ele perguntou, assim que Bella estava longe o bastante para não ouvir. "Quem é esse Montague? Nós concordam os que você passaria por m eu criado pessoal."

"Bem , isso foi antes de eu ver este lugar! Nossa, dê um a boa olhada."

"Eu já olhei."

O castelo era impressionante, Edward era obrigado a admitir. Mas já tinha visto melhores. Ele foi criado em um castelo mais refinado.

"Eu quero um quarto de verdade nessa coisa", disse Robert, gesticulando para

o edifício de pedra. "Não, quero minha própria torre. E com certeza não quero

ser seu criado. Alojado em baixo das escadas, fazendo minhas refeições na área

de serviço com as arrumadeiras. Não que eu não aprecie um a jovem arrumadeira de vez em quando. Ou, já que tocamos no assunto, um criado bem formado." Assim era o Robert... Trepava com qualquer coisa.

"Que igualitário da sua parte, Sr. James Stewart", Edward disse. "Escudeiro. Não esqueça do escudeiro."

Oh, Edward queria muito esquecer o escudeiro.

"A irmã da Srta. Swan está aqui. Trata-se de Lady Mr.carty . E o marido também veio, Sir Emmet Mr. Carty."

"E daí?", Robert perguntou. "Eu sei que tenta de verdade se esquecer disso, mas você é Lorde Edward Cullen Não tenho dificuldade para falar com você."

"É diferente. Não uso mais esse título. Eu me afastei disso tudo há muitos anos."

"E agora está voltando para isso. Não pode ser difícil."

É mais difícil do que você possa imaginar.

Diabos, Edward estava preocupado que se sentiria um impostor, e ele tinha sido criado em propriedades grandiosas como aquela.

"Escute", Robert exclamou. "Você é filho de uma lavadeira e de um taverneiro;

ganha a vida organizando lutas ilegais, e acabou de se inserir no meio de uma

classe de pessoas tão acima do seu mundo habitual que é com o se elas estivessem andando nas nuvens enquanto você se arrasta aqui em baixo. Com o você pretende fazer isso dar certo?"

"Relaxe. Você m e conhece. Eu m e dou bem com todo o mundo e, além disso, estou de chapéu novo."

Edward olhou para o chapéu de castor que Robert rodava no dedo. "Esse chapéu é meu", Edward observou.

"Durante os jantares e coisas assim, vou observar o que você faz."

Que plano maravilhoso. Edward mal guardava algum a noção de etiqueta.

"E tem também a minha arma secreta." Com um olhar para cada lado,

Robert puxou um objeto de metal do bolso. "Peguei esta belezinha em um a loja de penhores."

"Um monóculo", Edward disse após olhar para o objeto. "Sério?"

"Estou lhe dizendo, essas coisas gritam alta sociedade. Você deveria arrumar um , Edward Estou falando sério. Alguém menciona um assunto difícil? Monóculo.

Alguém faz um a pergunta que você não sabe responder? Monóculo."

"Você acredita mesmo que um monóculo idiota é tudo de que precisa para se misturar com a aristocracia?"

Robert ergueu a lente e olhou para Edward através dela. Solenemente. O idiota até que podia ter acertado naquilo.

"Apenas não exagere", Edward avisou.

"Oh, eu não vou exagerar. Lembre-se, eu sou seu segundo. Estou sempre no canto do seu ringue."

Mas eles não estavam em um a luta de boxe. Aquilo era algo muito mais perigoso. Com o visita no Castelo Twill, Edward estaria fora do seu ambiente. E quando estava fora do seu ambiente, ele ficava agitado. E, quando agitado, sua natureza impulsiva e imprudente vinha à tona. As pessoas se machucavam . Ele precisaria tomar cuidado.

"Então, quando o planejador de casamentos vai chegar?", Edward perguntou. Robert permaneceu em silêncio, o que era estranho.

"Você contratou os serviços de um planejador de casamentos, não é?"

"Claro que contratei. O nome dele é James Stewart, Escudeiro." Edward soltou um palavrão.

"Não acredito nisso."

"Onde é que eu iria arrumar um planejador de casamentos?" Robert levantou as mãos em um gesto de defesa. "Nem tenho certeza de que isso existe. Mas não importa. Tudo vai ficar perfeito. Você vai ver."

"Eu duvido muito. Você sabe menos sobre planejar casamentos do que eu." "Não, não. Isso não é verdade."

Os olhos de Robert assumiram aquele brilho forte, empolgado, que ao longo dos anos Edward tinha aprendido a reconhecer. E temer.

"Pense bem, Edward. Sou treinador e promotor de lutas. É o que faço o tempo

todo. Eu encontro duas pessoas que combinam . Faço a divulgação. Atraio

multidões desesperadas para ver essas pessoas no mesmo lugar. E, acima de

tudo, eu sei com o fazer a cabeça de um lutador", ele encostou a ponta do dedo

indicador no meio da testa de Edward, "entrar no ringue muito antes do dia da luta."

"Robert."

"Sim ?"

"Tire seu dedo da minha cabeça ou irei quebrá-lo", Edward o alertou. Robert obedeceu e deu tapinhas nos ombros de Edward

"Esse é o espírito combativo", disse.

Edwardescovou o cavalo com vigor.

"Isso nunca vai funcionar. Vai ser um desastre."

"Vai funcionar, sim . Eu prometo. Nós iremos envolvê-la em seda. Submergi-la em flores e bolos decorados, até ela ficar inebriada com a empolgação nupcial.

Até ela conseguir se ver, em pensamento, claro com o o dia, deslizando pela nave

da igreja em direção ao altar. Sou o seu homem , Edward. Ninguém é melhor do que

mim para criar expectativa e espetáculo."

"Melhor do que eu", Edwardo corrigiu.

Robert arqueou um a sobrancelha e levantou o monóculo.

"Vamos entrar", Edward disse depois de pendurar a sela e a brida nos ganchos. Juntos, eles saíram dos estábulos e foram na direção do castelo. A alguns passos da porta, parou. "Mais um a coisa. Não beije a mão dela."

"Ela não pareceu se importar", Robert respondeu.

Edward se virou para encará-lo e o agarrou pela camisa. "Não beije a mão dela."

Robert levantou as duas mãos em um gesto de rendição. "Tudo bem. Eu não beijo mais a mão dela."

"Nunca. Mais." Quando achou que sua mensagem tinha sido assimilada, Edward

o soltou.

"Você gosta dessa garota?", Robert perguntou enquanto ajeitava o colete.

"Ela não é uma garota. É uma mulher. Que logo vai se tornar uma lady. E não, eu não gosto dela."

"Ótimo", disse Robert. "Porque isso seria estranho. Já que ela está com prometida com seu irmão e tal."

"Acredite em mim, eu não me esqueci disso. Essa é a razão pela qual estamos

aqui."

"Eu sei que você tem uma queda por esse tipo de mulher, de cabelos escuros . Mas normalmente você não gosta quando elas são tão saudáveis", Robert observou. "Nem tão... qual é a palavra?"

"Comprometidas. Ela está com prometida."

Jacob iria se casar com Isabella. Essa era a verdade com que todos cresceram . O

casamento fazia todo sentido. Era o que os pais dos dois sempre quiseram. Era o

que Jacob sempre quis. E era o que Isabella queria, mesm o que tivesse esquecido

disso no momento. E era o que Edward também queria. O que ele precisava.

"Isso não é um problema", Edward disse. "Para ela eu sou um bruto grosseiro,

quase analfabeto, com poucas qualidades. Quanto a ela... é tão inocente e reprimida que provavelmente toma banho de chemise e se troca no escuro. O que eu faria com um a mulher dessas?"

Tudo. Ele faria de tudo com um a mulher dessas. Duas vezes.

"Eu não vou tocar nela", ele insistiu. "Ela não é minha. E nunca será."

"Muito bem ." Robert revirou os olhos e tirou poeira do chapéu. "Ainda bem que não tem os aí anos de desejo reprimido. Que bom que resolvemos isso.

 _Iai gurias passando rapidinho apenas para postar o capítulo então estarei postando um a cada três dias no máximo quatro comentários são bem vindos e até o próximo._ _Robsteijos!_


End file.
